Heres to new friends  Zack Fair  Cloud Strife
by WarkChobo
Summary: Zack Fair is late for meeting new SOLDIER recruits, when he finally arrives he finds Sephiroth picking on them. When he stands up for them, he just might be making a new friend.


Zack woke up and stretched. He looked at the clock tiredly. 7:30am was not a fun time to wake up, at least not in his opinion. He stood up and began to wake himself up by doing some squats.

"Looks like I've got a long day ahead of me." he sighed to himself. He'd been assigned to work with some infantryman who were aspiring to join SOLDIER. He absentmindedly counted his squats until he got to around 50. He decided that was enough since he needed to hurry and shower. He went through his morning routine, rehearsing what he was told he needed to say to the possible new recruits. He was enjoying some cold dumbapple juice when his phone went off. He answered it.

"Whats up, Kunsel?"  
>"Zack! Where are you?"<br>"What do you mean? I'm at home getting ready."  
>"You were supposed to be here by eight! Its already eight thirty. The troop is standing here waiting!"<br>Zack spit out his juice in shock and looked at the clock. Kunsel was right. In fact, it was 8:32.  
>"I'll be right there! Tell them they're supposed to be running laps until I get there!"<br>"Good job Za-"  
>Kunsel's voice was cut off as Zack hung up the phone. He threw his half empty cup in the sink and ran out the front door, barely remembering to lock it behind him.<p>

As he ran through the streets of Midgar, bumping into at least several people as he went, he tried desperately to think of an excuse. He finally ran inside the Shin-Ra building, and up to the service desk.  
>"Good Morning SOLDIER-"<br>"Yeah yeah, morning. Where am I supposed to meet the recruits I'm seeing today?"  
>Zack panted at the superficial, but confused looking employee. She stared at him for a moment, then looked down at her computer screen. She seemed to be taking her time. Zack tapped annoyedly on the counter. She finally looked up.<br>"SOLDIER First Class, Zack Fair. You'll be checking out possible new recruits for SOLDIER on the thirty-second floor."  
>She said almost robotically. Zack nodded and took off towards the elevators. He bumped into a familar redhead as he ran.<p>

"Hey Zack, why don't ya calm down a little bit there? Gotta be a bit more responsible, you're in SOLDIER, eh?"  
>Reno called after Zack. Zack turned his head back and gave a thumbs up.<br>"I'll leave that responsibility stuff to you Turks!"  
>They both laughed, but Zack kept moving. He made it to the elevator and pressed the button at least twenty times, tapping his foot waiting for the elevator to arrive.<br>"Why does Shin-Ra have so many damn floor!"  
>He complained aloud, throwing his hands up momentarily. He took a step back and began to do squats as he stared at the elevator frustratedly.<br>Finally the elevator arrive. A confused Shin-Ra employee stared at Zack before stepping out and moving aside. Zack quickly halted his squats and ran inside the elevator and jammed the button numbered 32, then kept pressing the door close button.

Finally the doors shut and the elevator began moving upwards. Zach stood with his arms crossing, tapping his foot once again. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes. "These elevators move too slow!" He whined. Finally he heard the ding, signaling his floor. He whipped his head forwards and took off again, squeezing through the crack in the opening door. He took off down the hall and finally got to the training area, where Kunsel was waiting outside the door.  
>"Zack! You're here! You were taking so long they sent Sephiroth in to get a start on them..."<br>Kunsel said as Zack ran over and began panting.  
>"Oh... No..." he breathed deeply between words. He straighted himself up and took one last deep breath, composed himself, then walked into the training room.<p>

Sephiroth had one of the recruits held in the air by the collar of his shirt. Even though their helmet was on, Zach could see the fear in the young infantryman.  
>"You're the weakest one here, aren't you?"<br>Zack heard Sephiroth taunt the boy.  
>"Y-Yes sir."<br>The boy replied shakily back. Sephiroth dropped him roughly on the ground and pointed his sword at him, the boy attempted move himself backwards away from the sword, but Sephiroth stepped on his leg.  
>"Why don't we have an all out battle to see who wins?"<br>Sephiroth chuckled darkly. Zack had seen enough and stepped in.  
>"Alright, Sephiroth. I think this is enough. Leave him alone. Geez, how bored are you?"<br>Zack set his hand on Sephiroth's shoulder. Sephiroth looked back at him and smirked.  
>"Your fault for being late. I was testing them. This ones not very brave, he probably wont make the cut. As for the rest of them... None of them stepped up to help their comrade."<br>Zack noticed the boy on the floor looking very dissapointed in himself as he weakly stood up, now released from Sephiroth's bullying. There was also a tense air throughout the room is the rest of the infantrymen has stiffened, regretting their choice to not respond.  
>"Just go ahead and leave, Sephiroth. I've got it from here."<br>Sephiroth nodded once, and left the room. Zack let out a relieved breath.

"Well, I'm sorry about that guys." He turned to his troop, they all looked back at him nervously. Undoubtedly wondering if he'd be as bad as Sephiroth. he laughed.  
>"You can all relax. I'm sorry about Sephiroth. He's way too rough about things."<br>He held his hand out to the boy that had been getting picked on.  
>"You seemed to have gotten the worst of it, but don't listen to Sephiroth. I'm sure you're plenty brave. Anyone would be scared with Sephiroth in their face. Anyways, why dont you take off your helmet so I can see your face?"<br>The infantryman nodded, and went to remove his helmet. While he did this, Zack turned to the rest of the men.  
>"The rest of you might as well take off your helmets as well, theres no real need for them here." He laughed. He looked back to the bullied boy and saw spikey bright blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled at him.<br>"Zack Fair. And your name is?"  
>Zack held out his hand, waiting for the boys reply."<br>"Cloud... Cloud Strife."  
>He replied, shaking Zack's hand nervously.<br>"Nice to meet you, Cloud."  
>Zack leaned his head over so his mouth was closer to Cloud's ear. He whispered quietly so the rest of the men wouldn't hear.<br>"Don't tell the other guys, but, how about as an apology for Sephiroth, I take you out for a drink later? Just you me and me, as friends."  
>He let go of Cloud's hand and stepped back, looking at Cloud expectantly. Cloud stared at him in awe, then nodded quickly and gave a weak smile. Zack smiled back, then stood infront of all the men.<br>"Now, you're all going to get a nice lecture about dreams, and more importently... Honor!"


End file.
